leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yasuo/rozwój
Stara - Długa Yasuo to zdeterminowany człowiek, sprawny szermierz, który posługuje się wiatrem, aby powalić przeciwników. Lecz ten niegdyś dumny wojownik został zniesławiony przez fałszywe oskarżenie i zmuszony do desperackiej walki o przetrwanie. Mając cały świat przeciwko sobie, zrobi wszystko, aby odnaleźć winnego i odzyskać honor. Niegdyś utalentowany uczeń w słynnej szkole miecza, Yasuo był jedynym uczniem ze swojego pokolenia, któremu udało się opanować legendarną technikę wiatru. Wielu uważało, że pisane są mu wielkie czyny. Jednakże jego los uległ zmianie, gdy dokonał inwazji. Yasuo otrzymał zadanie ochrony członka ioniańskiej starszyzny, lecz wierząc, że jego ostrze może poczynić zmiany, opuścił stanowisko, by dołączyć do walki. Gdy wrócił, członek starszyzny już nie żył. Zniesławiony Yasuo z własnej woli poddał się, gotów zapłacić za porażkę życiem. Jednakże ku swojemu zdziwieniu został oskarżony nie tylko o opuszczenie stanowiska, ale też o samo morderstwo. Zdezorientowany i przepełniony winą wiedział, że zabójca pozostanie bezkarny, jeżeli czegoś nie zrobi. Yasuo wzniósł miecz przeciw szkole i wywalczył sobie wolność, wiedząc, że zdrada zwróci przeciw niemu cała Ionię. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu pozostał sam. Wyruszył na poszukiwania mordercy członka starszyzny. Yasuo spędził następne kilka lat, wędrując po świecie i szukając jakichkolwiek wskazówek, które mogłyby doprowadzić go do mordercy. Przez cały ten czas był bez przerwy ścigany przez byłych sojuszników i zmuszony do walki na śmierć i życie. Jego misja popychała go do przodu, dopóki nie natrafił na swojego najstraszniejszego przeciwnika – własnego brata, Yone. Związani kodeksem honorowym, obaj wojownicy pokłonili się i sięgnęli po miecze. W ciszy krążyli wokół siebie w świetle księżyca. Gdy wreszcie ruszyli na siebie, Yone nie mógł równać się z Yasuo. Pojedynczy błysk stali pozbawił jego brata życia. Yasuo upuścił broń i podbiegł do brata. Przepełniony bólem zapragnął wiedzieć, jak pobratymcy mogli uznać go za winnego. Yone przemówił: „Starszy został zabity przez technikę wiatru. Kto inny mógł to być?”. Yasuo nagle pojął, dlaczego został oskarżony. Wyznał swoją niewinność po raz kolejny i błagał swego brata o wybaczenie. Łzy płynęły po twarzy Yasuo, gdy brat zmarł w jego ramionach. Yasuo pochował Yone w blasku wschodzącego słońca, ale nie miał czasu go opłakiwać. Niedługo nadejdą inni. Słowa brata nadały Yasuo nowy cel; teraz miał wskazówkę, która mogła doprowadzić go do mordercy. Składając przysięgę, zebrał swoje rzeczy i patrząc ostatni raz na grób Yone, wyruszył, popychany wiatrem. Rozwój Miecz Bez Pochwy 600px|center rozpoczynał trening, widziałem, że tchnął życie w ostrze przy pierwszym kontakcie. Słychać szepty, które porównują go do dawnych mistrzów miecza. Jednakże wraz z jego dorastaniem, rosło też jego ego. Stał się porywczy i chełpliwy – ignorował polecenia naszego mistrza i nie wiedział, czym jest cierpliwość. Obawiając się, że mój brat zszedł z drogi, którą miał podążać, udałem się do niego nie po to, by go ostrzec, lecz by odwołać się do jego honoru. Wręczyłem mu nasiono klonu, które w naszej szkole jest symbolem najwyższej pokory... czegoś, co Yasuo zapomniał. Nasiono jest tylko nasionem, lecz jeżeli poświęci mu się odpowiednio dużo czasu, można dostrzec kryjące się w nim piękno. Yasuo przyjął mój prezent i następnego dnia zajął skromną pozycję jako strażnik. Miałem nadzieję, że nauczy się cierpliwości i cnoty, które niezbędne są każdemu szermierzowi. Jednakże tak nie było. Dziś Yasuo popełnił akt zdrady, zabijając osobę, którą przysiągł bronić. Zdradził swój naród, swych towarzyszy i siebie samego. Zastanawiam się, czy gdybym go ku temu nie popchnął, podążyłby tą mroczną ścieżką. Jednakże mym zadaniem nie jest stawianie pytań, muszę wziąć odpowiedzialność za moje czyny. Jutro o pierwszym brzasku wyruszam, aby schwytać miecz bez pochwy: mojego brata Yasuo.|'Yone' }} 600px|center Droga ku zniszczeniu center|600px Skórka w Samo Południe right|350px }} Yasuo w Samo Południe''' przybywa do miasta w poszukiwaniu kłopotów. Uzbrojony w mieczo-rewolwer, Yasuo doskakując do swych wrogów, wznieca tumany kurzu i korzysta z przesiąkniętych pyłem trąb powietrznych. Gdy strzelaniny zrobią się zbyt ostre, używa Ściany Wichru, a kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, atakuje za pomocą Nawałnicy Stali. Gdy kurz po walce opadnie, Yasuo w Samo Południe opiera się o swoją broń, przygrywając podniosłą melodię na swej harmonijce. Przygotowując się do wyruszenia w stronę zachodzącego słońca, podrzuca pustą butelkę do góry, a ta roztrzaskuje się z hukiem jego ostatniego strzału.'' Dev Blog: Ściana Wichru Cześć wszystkim!Dev Blog: Jak powstała Ściana Wichru Yasua? , a konkretniej o jego unikalnej umiejętności: . Jak wpadliśmy na pomysł ze Ścianą Wichru? Jakie wyzwania czekały na nas podczas tworzenia tej umiejętności? Dlaczego bohater walczący w zwarciu – taki jak Yasuo, posiada Ścianę Wichru? Odpowiemy na wszystkie te i inne pytania odnośnie Ściany Wichru Yasua odnajdziecie w dzisiejszym blogu. Przypomnę na wstępie, że ten blog produkcyjny jest na etapie ciągłego rozwijania, więc jeśli chcecie przekazać nam swoje opinie odnoście jego struktury, tematów jakie chcielibyście by zostały omówione, lub wymyśliliście nazwę dla tego bloga (prosimy!), uczyńcie to! Teraz oddaję głos naszemu Designerowi – 'CertainlyT, człowiekowi odpowiedzialnemu za , , , a niedawno również za Yasuo. Naprzód!|'Pwyff}} Gdy wprowadzamy nowe umiejętności do League of Legends, naszym głównym celem nie jest sprawiać, by były one interesujące jako indywidua, ale by dawały radość i miłe doświadczenia współdziałając z istniejącymi elementami gry. Innymi słowy – projektowanie umiejętności służy projektowaniu ich zestawu, a projektowanie zestawu służy całej grze (i jej ogólnej spójności). Ten blog omówi Ścianę Wichru, jak powstała oraz dlaczego jest odpowiednią umiejętnością do bohatera pokroju Yasuo. '''''Zaplecze Blokowanie pocisków jest jednym z tych efektów, którego nie można nie lubić. Jestem pewien, że wielu graczy marzyło o tym by móc zablokować oszczep , gdy ten powoli zbliżał się do nich albo, któregoś z sojuszników. Było to niemal pewne, że taka funkcjonalność pojawi się w League of Legends prędzej, czy później. Wyzwaniem było jednak (nie wliczając technologii) odnalezienie odpowiedniego bohatera, do którego zestawu umiejętności, ten właśnie by pasował. Jednym z pierwszych zestawów umiejętności, jakie zaprojektowałem (opisując podstawowe umiejętności postaci i przedstawiając koncept postaci, jej roli i stylu gry) w Riot Games, był . Miał on wtedy możliwość rzucenia toporem, odrzucania postaci i odbijania pocisków lecących w jego kierunku. Na Dariusie nie miało to zbyt wiele sensu, ale wciąż myślałem o tej umiejętności, a ku woli ścisłości – na jakiej postaci dobrze by ona działała? Przenosząc się w czasie do naszych pro playtestów podczas Sezonu 3, temat tej umiejętności pojawił się ponownie. Zapytałem graczy o to, na jakiej postaci najchętniej widzieliby taki zestaw umiejętności i większość bez wahania odpowiedziała, że na wspierającej. Tylko jeden gracz dał inną odpowiedź: '''HotshotGG' zasugerował, że taka umiejętność najlepiej sprawdziłaby się na postaci prowadzącej, walczącej w zwarciu.'' Zgodziliśmy się z tym. Dlaczego postać walcząca w zwarciu? Po przejrzeniu naszych krótko-zasięgowych prowadzących, kilka rzeczy stało się jasnych: Prowadzący, którzy walczą w zwarciu mają bardzo niebezpieczne schematy gry, co oznacza, iż potrzebują umiejętności, które zapewnią im równie dobrą ochronę. Cechą postaci walczących w zwarciu jest to, że są one narażone na obrażenia tylnej linii przeciwników. Linii magów i strzelców, których obrażenia są podrasowane do tego stopnia, iż mogą oni zabijać obrońców z 3000 zdrowia i 200 punktami pancerza. Prędkość, z jaką prowadzący – walczący w zwarciu zabija (bez narzędzi defensywnych) ogranicza się do ilości decyzji w trakcie walki, jakie może podjąć, a które mogliśmy umieścić w ich zestawie umiejętności. Zmniejsza to również zdolność przeciwników do obrony (poza staniem w dużej odległości). W przeszłości rozwiązywaliśmy ten problem dzięki ikonowym zagraniom defensywnym, które zazwyczaj dawały nietykalność / niewrażliwość ( , u , ). Zazwyczaj tym wymienionym umiejętnościom towarzyszyły długie czasy odnowienia (najczęściej znajdują się one pod R), ale taka myśl wpadała w konflikt z innym założeniem odnośnie projektowania Yasua: z myślą stworzenia lekko-zbrojnego wojownika, którym walczy się z chwili na chwilę, a nie w decydujących etapach meczu. Chcieliśmy przez to uniknąć tworzenia postaci chomikującej umiejętności z długim czasem odnowienia po to by w decydujących momentach zyskać przewagę nad oponentem. Takie zastosowania są oczywiście uczciwe w ogólnym przebiegu gry, ale pozbawiają nas momentów równowagi. W końcu, by zrobić miejsce dla tych potężnych umiejętności do samoobrony i nie zmuszać postaci walczących w zwarciu do altruizmu, w przeszłości nie dawaliśmy im umiejętności użytkowych tego typu. Przyczynia się to różnorodnej wydajności podczas gry – czegoś, co nazywamy „ucztowaniem lub głodowaniem”. W kontekście League of Legends oznacza to, że gra bohaterem jest ogromnie satysfakcjonująca (uczta) lub bohater wydaje się bezużyteczny, kiedy nie może dotrzymać kroku innym (głodówka). Ściana Wichru miała na celu zatrzymanie tego trendu zamieniając tymczasową nietykalność bohatera na chwilową nietykalność zbiorową (przestrzenną). Takie podejście pozwoliło nam podjąć kilka kroków: #''Pozwalało to wykreować defensywę Yasua tak, by działała przeciwko tylnym szeregom przeciwników, nie odbierając szansy tym przednim na skrzyżowanie z nim broni.'' #''Pozwalała na wyprowadzanie kontrataków w zależności od ruchu przeciwnika. Gdy Tryndamere używa Niezmordowanego Szału, zazwyczaj staramy się od niego uciekać. Ściana Wichru natomiast, sprawdza umiejętności przeciwników odnośnie zmiany pozycji na dogodniejszą, a sam Yasuo winien stworzyć sytuację, gdzie przeciwnicy nie mogą takiej pozycji zmienić. Dlatego też Ściana Wichru jest mniej dominującą umiejętnością niż Niezmordowany Szał.'' #''Ściana Wichru chroni sojuszników. Yasuo, któremu niezbyt dobrze idzie gra, zawsze może obrać taki styl gry, który pozwoli mu chronić sojuszników, gdy tylko używa tej umiejętności. Dla przykładu Fiora, bez względu na to czy idzie jej lepiej, czy gorzej, posiada tylko jeden schemat rozwoju.'' I jak wyszło? Teraz, gdy Yasuo jest dostępny, mamy wiele danych by ocenić tę umiejętność. Ogółem, powiedziałbym, że Ściana Wichru przyczyniła się w pewnym stopniu do sukcesu Yasuo. To potężne narzędzie pozwala Yasuo zneutralizować ataki tylnych szeregów, gdy rozpoczyna potyczkę, jednak sama postać ma zbyt wiele potencjału do przemieszczania się właśnie na tyły, by marnować się walcząc w samym środku potyczki. Synergia z takimi postaciami jak , połączona z jego tarczą, sprawia, iż Yasuo o wiele lepiej prezentuje się jako zabójca do czyszczenia tylnych szeregów. Wprowadziliśmy kilka zmian w Yasuo, jednak to, czy Ściana Wichru ewoluuje do narzędzia pozwalającego mu walczyć w samym środku potyczki, nadal pozostaje niepewne. Kontra w postaci zmiany pozycji, by uniknąć ściany działa dość dobrze, jednak fakt, że Ściana Wichru może być użyta natychmiastowo, sprawia, że przeciwnicy walczący z zasięgu nie mają gwarancji, że ich najważniejsza umiejętność zostanie zablokowana. Ujemną stroną pomyślnego skontrowania Ściany Wichru, jest fakt, iż nie przyniesie ona satysfakcji dopóty, dopóki nie jest efektem zaplanowanej wcześniej pułapki. Ogółem, im bardziej wyraźne ogniwo między intencjami i ich efektem, tym bardziej satysfakcjonująca jest rozgrywka. Dla przykładu – wymuszenie Ściany Wichru poprzez rzucenie „bańki” i odczekanie, aż ściana zniknie, po to by wystrzelić ciężką artylerię jest mniej satysfakcjonujące niż natychmiastowe powalenie zaraz po jej . Na samym końcu, przydatność tej umiejętności dla drużyny przeszła samą siebie. Wracając do paradygmatu „ucztowania i głodowania”, gdy prowadzący, którzy walczą w zwarciu odstają od reszty grupy, zmuszeni są zazwyczaj do popychania wież na alejach, ponieważ nie są w stanie wesprzeć drużyny w potyczkach grupowych. W przypadku Yasuo, widzieliśmy graczy, którzy nawet, jeśli nie robili zbyt dużych obrażeń, brali udział w potyczkach (od kolejek Solo, aż po LCS). W ogromnej mierze, jest to wywołane Ścianą Wichru (oraz możliwości kontroli tłumu, jaką daje Ostatnie Tchnienie). Niemniej jednak, zawsze miło jest obserwować jak gracze ulepszają swe umiejętności z Yasuo w potyczkach. PROJEKT: Yasuo aktywowany right|350px Wykryto czterech intruzów. aktywowany.PROJEKT: Yasuo aktywowany Yasuo budzi się z uśpienia, dane wartownicze zostają pobrane do banków pamięci. Bohater dobywa zmodyfikowanej katany, gdy intruzi zbliżają się do jego pozycji, pragnąc osiągnąć swój cel. Uruchomienie protokołu Ostatnie Tchnienie. Yasuo doskakuje do intruzów, rozcina prowadzącego, a następnie rzuca się na resztę. Wskakuje pośród nich, wykonuje zamach mieczem i trafia całą trójkę, a następnie odskakuje. Przeciwnicy odpowiadają ogniem, ale Yasuo jest przygotowany – machnięciem miecza wytwarza nanobarierę, która blokuje ostrzał. Kieruje się ku nim, gdy bariera znika. Yasuo macha mieczem, wypuszczając falę energii, która wyrzuca intruzów w powietrze. Wskakuje w sam środek i szatkuje ich na kawałki, gdy wylatują na maksymalną wysokość. Ląduje miękko na ziemi, a szczątki przeciwników spadają wokół niego. Przesłona hełmu odsłania pozbawione emocji oblicze, maskę pustego człowieka. Intruzi wyeliminowani. Obrazy Yasuo Early Concept.png|Wczesny koncept Yasuo Yasuo_concept_1.jpg|Model Yasuo 1 (w wykonaniu Maokaia Xiao) Yasuo_concept_2.jpg|Model Yasuo 2 (w wykonaniu Maokaia Xiao) Yasuo_concept_3D_1.jpg|Model 3D Yasuo 1 (w wykonaniu Maokaia Xiao) Yasuo_concept_3D_2.jpg|Model 3D Yasuo 2 (w wykonaniu Maokaia Xiao) Yasuo High Noon concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yasuo w Samo Południe (w wykonaniu Antona Kolyukna) Yasuo BloodMoon concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yasuo Krwawego Księżyca (w wykonaniu Jonathana Lee) LoL_Facebook_Icon_25.png|Naklejka dostępna w portalu facebook.com en:Yasuo/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów